Poetry By Me
by EarnestInBerlin
Summary: Just read it, summaries has never been my thing. Inspired by Kanetsuki's challenge...


A/N: It's a challenge by a girl here whom we fondly call Kanetsuki. She said it was a free and that anyone interested should try it. So along with a cookie- who happens to be a guest in my story- I worked for this project in the matter of an hour. I looked at my clock and it beckoned me to bed, I said 'Butterfingers!' and posted this up instead.

So from this wily author called EarnestInBerlin, who is anything but thin. She asks you to enjoy as she goes away to play with her Max Heart toys.

**Poetry By Me **

Once upon a time when Kazahaya looked out his window he could see lights every night.

At first his heart was full fear for he cannot put his mind to believe at this mysterious sight.

But then they went closer to him and like little light balls, they snuggled up at his face.

When the little orbs touched the moon light skin of Kazahaya's skin, they tickled him and made him giggle for their touch was like the surface of Jelly Ace.

He stood, more trying to for his knees buckled at their funny touch.

But they slowly stopped their attack on the blond haired youth and the laughing was there not much.

He dropped to the floor feeling all childish and naïve, a bit warm so he rolled up his sleeves.

His eyes were getting droopy and he could almost hear the Sand Man say "Time for you to sleep".

But the blond boy didn't want to go down deep, so he fought the drowsiness by rubbing his emerald green eyes.

And 'twas a mistake you see, for when he did, the things that made him smile and happy disappeared as if they never even existed to be there.

Kazahaya was shocked, very much surprised and he also felt it was a bit unfair.

Those nasty things came in his room and disappeared to nowhere without even saying goodbye.

But there was nothing he could do about it so he shrugged his shoulders and pretended did his eyes did not see a thing.

Yet, little Kazahaya wanted to play and it was unfair for them to go without any further delay.

So Kazahaya went to bed and snuggled up and slept tight.

Dreaming of things like chocolate chip cookies and giant cakes with huge, heaven kissing icings.

His dream self did not waste any time and devoured the whole thing and that was what he did for the whole night.

When the blessed sun started to rise in the bluish sky and he bade farewell to dreaming delight.

He stretched his arms and yawned a yawn to show that he was awake.

He got off of bed and says nothing for there was nothing to be said.

And now that he was fully awake, the blond boy joins his raven haired friend for breakfast of eggs and bacon.

When he felt fed,

He got off of the chair and went down the stairs to see his blond boss and the man's boyfriend, who was eating chocolate bonbon.

The raven-haired youth who was actually way ahead made fun of his tardiness and that he was almost eating the side of his bed.

Kazahaya denied the fact though he knows what he was saying was a lie.

Because he did remember biting the end of his bed, thinking it was a cupcake in his sleepy head.

Kakei smiled and Saiga grinned, Rikou laughed and Kazahaya was about to die.

The day was just to start for the unlikely four so after they made fun of the young blond- who was already fuming red, they went back to work, even amidst the screaming of the most careless.

People, one by one flocked in to come and buy.

An old lady with a bag so red, her face in creases and he husband dead came to the store to get aspirins for her poor aching head.

Twin boys with a card collection that was to grow, came in with their skin as white as snow and darling eyes that dotted head, bought more cards and their craving was fed.

In the afternoon, when school bells rung to bid teenage students good bye, came in a group of girls with bust bigger than the brains in their head.

They challenged one another to go to Rikou or to the other, and ask for the latest shipment of girl cosmetics.

A man wearing a pair of Air Nikes came in and bought an energy drink for he was the type who excelled in athletics.

And so came in other guests, some old and new, others a bit weird and others they don't have a clue.

But after that, it was the end of the day and the evening stars pinpointed the dark violet skies.

Rikou closed the shop and Kazahaya swept the floor, Kakei smiled and Saiga once again checked the front door.

They bid farewell, they said goodnight; a normal exchange before they went to up the stair to either eat dinner or take an early rest.

Rikou didn't hide a chuckle as he thinks of Kazahaya.

But that chuckle doubled when Kazahaya smacked his head as if to say he was a pest.

Kazahaya skipped Rikou's meal and went directly to his bed, not caring the look of his partner that lasted for a while.

He closed his door, not bothering to lock, not even closed just as long as his room was blocked.

He sat by the window and waited for any unusual display.

He was waiting for his little friends to come by and play.

He waited patiently and sighed at their delay.

Rikou pushed the door a bit open, making sure not to make a sound.

It didn't take a while, just about a mere second, to catch the person sitting near the nocturne canvas.

Rikou smiled as he stared at the blond who was wrapped up by the nightfall's gloom.

The boy was a show of picture perfect, good to show off maybe to put on a show one day.

He was all alone with the moon as his friend, and also not to forget the shadow that was extended on the ground.

With an effort, he left him all alone, grinning at himself and walking fast and quiet as not to be found.


End file.
